


Dreams of Skies Old and New

by AceStarChaser



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Characters will be tagged as they show up, Dreams, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hugo Ardanach Is A Cunning Bastard, Lora is Tired, My First Fanfic, No beta we die like Hugo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rex Is Confused, everybody agrees it’s probably Klaus’s fault tho, nobody knows how this happened, possible future Hugo/Haze, ships will be background for the most part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceStarChaser/pseuds/AceStarChaser
Summary: It’s a well-known truth that time is a power far beyond any being’s control. Sometimes, though, bits slip through the cracks. Dreams, visions, the like. So what happens when two similar souls, separated by five hundred years, connect? Nobody really knows. Well, until it happens to Rex and Lora. Fun times.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Homura | Pyra/Rex, Rex & Lora (Xenoblade Chronicles 2)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Dreams of Skies Old and New

Forest. He dreamed of a forest. He could smell the trees, though he couldn’t tell what kind they were. He could feel the wind against foreign skin and the crunch of leaves beneath feet not his own. Then he heard something. A roar, and the smell of blood. He clearly heard an unfamiliar voice, though it felt like it was coming from his own mouth. What was happening? He tried to move, but the body didn’t respond. _Why can’t I move? What’s going on?!_ His vision, against his will, turned, scanning past a figure in white to face a Bulofoo- wait, was that Jin?! The bastard who stabbed him in the back?! What was this? Was it even a dream? What-

He was in a crater now, a blackened scar on whatever Titan he was on. He registered his body fighting in an unfamiliar way- punching and kicking with a speed he knew he couldn't move with. There was a voice, too- two voices, rather, from the people this body was fighting, though he could only hear them as if they were speaking underwater. One of them, a tall man with silver hair and a loud voice, was vaguely recognizable as having a Leftherian accent, much like his own. He wielded a greatsword, but despite the clear ether link between him and the strange (and cute) blonde girl, it didn't appear to be a Blade weapon. Rather, the girl seemed to be using her own Blade weapon, a large white sword that almost looked like an oversized arrowhead. Wait- she stood still for a moment there, and he was able to get a clear look at her Core Crystal. Definitely a Blade, then, which explained the strange clothing. But she looked nearly identical to a human, and her Core Crystal was a strange color, and why did he recognize her voice-

He was able to clearly hear one voice, the blonde Blade's, say one thing. "Come on, Addam! Keep up the pace!" 

Addam? As in, the legendary hero Addam?! And was that Pyra's voice? The tone was different, rougher and a bit deeper, but that- that was Pyra's voice, coming from the blonde girl! She had the same color of Core Crystal as Pyra, too! What was-

Rex’s eyes shot open, his breathing heavy, only barely registering what was around him. _What the bloody hell_ was _that?_

———

Metal. She dreamed of metal all around her, in a way she had always hated. She heard, and she felt, the heavy clank of unfamiliar boots against the floor. She could feel the stale air, and smelled the Cloud Sea. Was this a ship of some kind? Her vision focused ahead against her will, seeing an unfamiliar girl. The girl seemed to be asleep, and dressed in strange clothes almost like those of a Blade... which would explain the sword sharing the girl’s color scheme that was planted in the floor before her. She heard an unfamiliar voice that felt like it was coming from her own lips, and the body she could feel reached out for the sword-

Pain.

The vision started to go fuzzy, looking down at the sword stuck through this unfamiliar body’s chest. Was that...

“It’s nothing personal. It’s an act of mercy.”

That voice... was that Jin?! What was this? Some kind of terrible vision? Why would Jin do this? Why did he sound so _sad_? What-

Lora shot to her feet as she woke up, breathing heavily, looking down at herself and pressing her hands to her chest. There was no wound. She was the same as she always was. The little group she had found herself in was spread out around the dying campfire. Mythra was snoring. Milton had gotten himself tangled up in his blanket. Jin was dozing, leaning against a log. Haze was cuddling up against him, and Mikhail, much as he’d forever deny it, was cuddled up against Haze. The only one she didn’t see was-

  
“Something wrong, Lora?”

Lora definitely didn’t let out an _eep_ as she spun on one heel to face Addam’s concerned gaze. “...nothing. I’m fine. Just... a strange dream.” 

Addam kept looking into her eyes for a moment, clearly concerned, before giving a shrug. “Well, I won’t pry. Since you’re awake, would you mind taking third watch?”

  
Lora nodded. “Of course. You need the rest just as much as I.” Addam grinned, chuckling, and walked over to the spot he had claimed earlier. Lora sighed in quiet relief, her thoughts going back to that strange dream. “What... was that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there’s my first fic on AO3. Hopefully this goes over well. I hope you all enjoyed, and if/when I get to the next chapter, I promise it’ll be longer.


End file.
